Talk to me please?
by Megan McAlistair
Summary: When Kyd Wykkyd meets the girl he is supposed to kidnap his whole world changes it's colours. Set after Titans Together. Pairing Kyd/OC, but not a Mary-Sue
1. Prolog: A perfect plan

A/N: I thought of this when I… honestly I don't remember, sometime during watching an episode with Kyd. He's so cool. Then I did some research with the help of the all-knowing wikipedia so my story would be halfway believable.

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans aren't mine, I'm not getting any money for this. No copyright infrigiment intended. Um… Titans, go?

-

Kyd's POV

It was a good plan. In fact, it was brilliant. Me teleporting into the room of the daughter of Robert Morrison, grabbing the girl and teleporting to the secret hideout. See-More making the threat and thus holding Robert Morrison to ransom. Simple as pie. The plan was easy and brilliant. Nothing could stop us.

At least that's what I had thought. It was almost nightfall. Night was my favourite time of the day. The night was silent and dark, like me.

Nobody but me knew that I wasn't really mute in the most common sense. Basically I could talk, but not always. I could only talk when I was alone. And alone meant no security cameras. I took a deep breath. I would move in five hours, at midnight. Then she would most likely be sleeping. That meant less resistance, hence an easier job.

I wasn't really in it for the money, I was in it for See-More. He was my best and only friend. Especially since Jinx had turned to the good side. I didn't like her any less for that but See-More just was a better friend so I stayed on his side. It was that easy. I didn't have to harm anyone after all. Except for the Teen Titans a bit but they could take it. They were strong enough. In a way I was protecting the citizens. By doing things my way I prevented the others from turning to more ruthless methods of accomplishing their goals. So practically I was saving lives.

I stood on the top of the highest building of the entire city. I had once been in Gotham City. Batman had stood there the same way, at the top of Wayne Tower. I had picked that up. When I was up there I felt like the whole city was soft and silent, like the whole city was night. I smiled and looked at the clocktower. I took one edge of my cape.

I had to go.

There were preparations to be made.

Little did I know that I would be preparing my new life.

-

Trivia (for those who care):

At first I wanted to make the company Wayne Enterprises, but that consideration was overthrown wuickly, especially since Bruce Wayne doesn't have a daughter. If anything he has Robin, but he can't really rescue himself, can he? So I looked around on Wikipedia. The surname „Bruce" comes from Robert de Brus, hence Robert. Also John Wayne was born Marion Robert Morrison. And since the Robert thing couldn't be a coincidence I took Morrison.


	2. Talk to myself

A/N: Hailey really came out of nowhere. Before I started writing this story I had imagined her as a really normal girl that just happened to see through Kyd. But then she developed into a pretty strange persona.

Disclaimer: See first chapter. Nothing changed.

-

It was midnight. The moon had risen. Everyone was asleep. It was time.

„Good luck, Kyd", See-More patted my shoulder. I gave him a quick nod and teleported.

I expected an expensively decorated, downright girly room and a Hailey Morrison that was asleep in her bed. What I didn't expect was a mainstream IKEA studying room, the walls decorated with many self-painted pictures and a vast awake Hailey Morrison, sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring at me.

„Are we going now?", she asked me and got up. She was fully dressed. Not one bit sleepy. I just nodded. She smiled and approached me. Wasn't she supposed to be afraid of me? Was she in on the deal? Was she a setup? Did she mistake me for someone else? I didn't know and asking her was out of the question.

I shoved away all those thoughts and teleported us to the room we had prepared for her. Then I let go of her and got myself just in front of the glas door. I sat down on the prepared chair, facing the door. I was only waiting for See-More to finish what he was doing. She didn't make herself comfortable on the bed. Instead she took the blanket, folded it and placed it opposite me on the floor. She went back and got the pillow. Then she sat down on the folded blanket and hugged the pillow to her chest.

„You don't talk", she said. Had she heard that from the news or had she figured that out? And as if she had read my mind she continued talking. „I guessed so, because you look like it", she told me.

I frowned. How did a mute look? And if she kne it why did she bother talking to me? To get me to let her be free? But then why hadn't she struggled at all? I sighed inwardly.

„Yeah, I know it sounds strange. But you just look like someone who doesn't waste his time with words. I'll just have to talk for the both of us, guessing your reactions and all. Of course you can still signal me if I get something horribly wrong", she grinned. I nodded my approval. Maybe now I would get some insight into her. She sure was in for a long talk.

„Well at first you must be wondering why I was expecting you. Well I like to think I can predct the future. It's nothing flashy with visions or something like that. But sometimes I just know something is going to happen. Like when you're at the bus stop and you see the bus approaching you know it's going to be there in a moment and you're already prepared to get in. Other times I make a joke and it comes true, sometimes even I do something because there is the probability that something else could happen. Like this evening. I thought that if I were to be kidnapped tonight I sure wouldn't want to be in my Pjs. So I changed into my normal clothes. Also I thought of what to say and how to appear. I bet I pretty much confused you. I bet even Slade would have been confused, though he has a mask to hide it. Not that you show it, but you're still easier to read than him. The Titans sure had a hard time fighting him, I bet. Do you know him personally?", she looked into my eyes. They were red due to the suit. I shook my head.

She looked down briefly. „Is it that you can't talk or that you won't talk?", she asked me now. How did she expect me to answer? I held up two fingers, signalling that it was the latter. I didn't expect her to understand, but she did „Well if you won't talk… I wonder why that is", she looked at me. She continues staring at me for quite some time. Then she smiled. „If I were you I would wait a bit with the ransom demand. First send a short video so he knows I'm still alive. Then, later the ransom demand. Not knowing will make father crazy and very anxious. I don't wish that for him but he will survive it. Also I want to read it. It's much more effectfull that way. I will even try to sound very desperate. Please?", she gave me something resembling puppy eyes. I nodded and stood up. I had to „tell" See-More. But I would make it „sound" like it had been my idea. I communicated with him through a whiteboard in the kitchen. It was convenient that way. „Dude, that's a great idea. We'll just have to make sure she doesn't mess it all up. But we can always alter the recording", he cocked his head. I grinned. See-More found that kind of grin creepy. „She won't make any trouble, trust me", I wrote. His eye would have widened if it had been a normal one. That had come out wrong. I didn't want to know what he was thinking about me right now.

I returned to the chair. She was curled up on the blanket, still hugging the pillow, sound asleep. I smiled. But the floor must have been hard. For sitting it was okay, but not for sleeping. I teleported into the room. I lifted her up gently and placed her on the bed. Her brown hair was scrambled across her face, lips slightly parted. She didn't wake up when I carried her, she just hugged the pillow tighter and continued breathing steadily. I pulled the blanet over her frail looking body and smiled. „Sweet dreams, Hailey", I whispered. She twitched and I quickly teleported away, I didn't want her to wake up.

It was a perfect plan, simple and possible.

Nothing could go wrong.

Nothing was going wrong.

And yet it felt like the whole world was upside down.

Like something had taken the universe and replaced it with something that looked similar but didn't quite match.

I woke up, still sitting in the chair. That meant I had fallen asleep there. I quickly glanceded at Hailey, she was still asleep. „I can't believe I fell asleep here", I said to myself. I teleported into the room to wake her up. She had work to do after all. If I had been anyone else I would have just shouted at her, but being me I couldn't do that. I placed my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. She moaned slightly but didn't open her eyes. Her shoulder was warm, though that was strange. I tapped my face with my fingertips. My hands were really cold, but that wasn't surprising, considering my sleeping arrangements.

I decided a more radical method. I smirked and laid my icy fingers on her throat. Her breathing sped up, as did her pulse that I could feel under my fingertips. She opened her eyes widely. She turned to see my grin. She smiled, too. That was surprising, I had expected her to be at least a bit disoriented, or confused why she was on the bed. But, oh well, whatever. „Is it time?", she asked. I cocked my head. „For the ransom demand I mean", she clarified. I nodded.

She smirked, but all of a sudden her face turned serious, sad, frightened, desperate. She stood up. „Let's go", she told me and sounded just determined enough that I wouldn't refuse. I didn't teleport her directly to the recording place, we still walked a bit of corridor, I wanted her to explain her sudden mood change to me. But she didn't, with every step she took in front of me she looked more and more desperate. She even messed her hair up in despair.

When we finally reached the room she looked like and emotional wreck, tears streaming down her face. When See-More came into view she stared at him frightened and wide-eyed. I wanted to ask her what was going on, but I couldn't. He motioned for her to sit in front of the camera on the chair that had been prepared.

He came close to me. „Dude, what have you done to her?", he asked me quietly. I looked at her again, eyes red from the tears, hair messy, expression heartbreaking. I kept my face blank and switched on the camera. See-More handed her a newspaper, eyeing me cautiously. What was he expecting me to do? What did he think I did? Beat her? Rape her? I just nodded for Hailey to commence the reading. She threw me a frightened look. For some reason that bothered me, I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I wanted her to like me.

She held the newspaper in front of her face for a moment, as if it could protect her. Then she lowered it and turned her wide, haunted eyes on the camera. „Father, I- I don't know where I am. It's horrible. They're, they're… Please, save me. They said if you call the police or the Titans they will kill me. I don't want to die, please, father", she said the last 'father' so desperately, I had to stop the recording before she could even finish it. „Are you done?", See-More asked me. He looked a bit frightened himself.

I nodded. „Dude, we were never going to kill her! What did you do to her?", he shouted at me. While doing that he didn't notice what I did. And what I saw was most surprising.

Hailey wiped the tears from her eyes firmly and straightened her hair. She bit her lower lip in concentration. I smiled the creepy smile and before he could get a glance of her I walked towards her, blocking her from his view and teleported us back to the room. „Sorry for acting but I had to get the tears to flow properly. First message without tears would be rubbish. I hope your friend doesn't think any less of you now", she lowered her head in guilt. I lifted her chin with my fingers and gave her a bright smile.

I would sort it out with See-More and now that I knew she wasn't really afraid of me, I was very relieved. „Chess?", she asked me and I disappeared.


	3. Give me a bad idea

A/N: Hailey won't be as weird in this chapter. Last chapter was more of a weirdness outburst from her due to emotional turmoil. Also she hardly has an appearance in this chapter, except, you know, shouting and being subdued. So, yeah. If you have a situation or scene you'd like to see in here, just tell me in your review.

Thousand thanks to KerriKisses for the review.

I hope I haven't scared you away with the last chapter.

-

See-More's POV

It couldn't be. He couldn't do such a thing. Kyd wasn't a bad person. Most of the time he was just dragged along, or was he? What was he hiding behind his silence? What darkness lay beyond it?

I sighed. The way from the camera room to the other room was longer than anyone knew. After all they were in different buildings for us to evade capture. I grinned. Another brilliant plan of mine. Then my thoughts returned to Kyd.

Had I made a mistake by leaving him alone with the girl? The expression in her eyes. She had looked so haunted. So broken. So desperate. What had he done to her? Why couldn't I prevent this?

All of a sudden I was afraid of this crime I had committed. The line was so thin and distorted between what I was and what I despised. Had Kyd crossed that line? There was no other explanation. There was no way. I suddered although it was really warm in the car. I was freezing on the inside.

I glanced at the gasoline level. Too low, I had to refuel. I sighed and pulled into another street. This would be an unwelcomed delay, had it not been for the current situation. I didn't really want to go and confront him. I didn't want to know the truth. Not if the truth was so horrible. Sometimes ignorance was bliss. In this case it probably was. But now I knew something. I knew it wasn't right what was going on. I knew there were still things I could prevent from happening. I could still somewhat save the girl. Protect her from him.

I pulled into the gas station, the familiar smell of petrol and cars hit my nose. I liked cars. I especially liked repairing them or even tuning them up. I was a fanatic like that. But what had been most fun had been tarring and feathering other people's cars with Kyd. He would always take a handful and arrange them into a smiley. They always looked creep to me. But that might have been due to the macabre background. After all the cars were pretty much ruined after that. But hey, we were bad guys, troublemakers, villains, nemeses, scoundrels. We were supposed to do bad. Also it was really fun.

It was all just fun.

Then why would he do this? Why would he make it something more than fun? Something worse. He made it a true crime. A felon worse than stealing jewels or even a car.

I barely noticed that the tank was full. I checked on the number and went inside to pay. I didn't always commit crimes. I could be an honest citizen, too. I could be worth protecting, too. Although I didn't really need protection, but it was a nice thought. In a twisted sense of way I was thankful to the Teen Titans to keep the streets clean, the city safe.

I smiled and shook my head, pretending meanwhile to look at some magazines in the store. Again I was stalling, but that was okay. Stalling wasn't a crime. What Kyd did was a crime. I went slowly to the rack with the coke and stuff.

Did I need to stay awake today? Not really. I went for a lemonade and strolled over to where the crisps and stuff like that were. I looked at everything, conccentrated. Deep in thought about every one, whether I would want some or not. It was a very hard decision. Was I hungry? Did I want to eat? Could I eat, after what I had learned about my best friend? Would I be able to keep it in once the truth had been confirmed?

I decided for a bar of chocolate, well three really. I needed emotional support and chocolate was perfect for that. I smiled and went to pay. The teller threw me a weird look. But it was justified, I did look kind of moony. I grinned at him when he gave me the change. I just felt like it. Also he would wonder why I was doing that and leaving people to wonder was funny sometimes.

I sat back into my car and continued driving. The streetlights flashed by me at a hypnotising rhythm. I tried to count them.

One two, three, four...

But there were too many. Too many lights in the streets. That almost sounded like a reallky cool title to something. A book maybe. Or a really cool movie quotation. And then whenever there were too many people around and one couldn't talk about something secret in a certain place one would say there were too many lights in the streets.

Kyd was secretive. Though he would never use that phrase, even if he knew about it, for obvious reasons. I had always wondered why he was mute. Was it mutism? Were his vocal chords cut? Did the cat get his tongue? He never explained. Or tried to.

Maybe he had selected mutism. You know? Where you only talk in special situations or to special persons. I had always hoped to one day become one of those persons. That he'd trust me enough. But, it never happened. He was my best friend. Ever since Hive Elementary. He had been more-less feared back then. He was dark, quiet and had intimidating powers. Enough to scare the other kids away when they were picking on me. He had been my protector back then. My watchful guardian. He had been my best friend back them.

And now he was...

No! There had to be another explanation. I had to be wrong. It coudn't be. Kyd would never do that. He would never _be_ that. But could I know that? What did I know about him?

The boy that was always cloaked in darkness and silence. Who would always get the last cupcake because he just teleported away from us fighting over it and took it. Who would never get the last slice of pizza because he couldn't announce it. Whose name appeared on the top of the „Singstar" highscore although it was impossible. Who had eyes like chocolate that even Jinx couldn't resist.

She had been the person who freed us after all. She just couldn't let us stay there. Gizmo and Mammoth were still frozen. She had always found them annoying. In fact she had only freed me too, so Kid Flash wouldn't feel jealous over Kyd. I shook my head inwardly at that. She had freed me, then free him, removed his eye mask and stared a him for a long time. When Flash had asked her what she was doing she had snapped. „It's called nonverbal communication, sops", she had shouted at him and continued to stare at Kyd's eyes. We both knew why she was doing that. Those eyes were worth a jealous boyfriend for her.

Was the fun worth it for Kyd?

I shuddered again. Wasn't he disgusted himself? I would have shaken my head, but I had to park the car so that would have been a bad idea. I stepped out of the car and locked it shut. I entered the abandonned house. It hadn't been abandonned for long, but for a good reason. The owner had been murdered and his spirit was said to still linger here. People had seen him. To be honest, Kyd had scared away those potential buyers. When I entered through the main door everything was silent. I was just at the stairs when the shouting began. „No! Why again! This is cruel. It has already been two times already. Aren't you satisfied yet? I cannot take another- mpf", her voice was muffled all of a sudden. I thought something was behind me and turned around, but there was nothing, I shrugged. Probably nothing, or Kyd, he was great at that „see something out of the corner of your eye, when you turn around it's gone" thing. I slowly and carefully went up the stairs. Taking time for each step. I didn't want to think about the shouting.

I stood in front of the door, eye on the floor. I didn't dare to check if my suspicions had been right. There had to be another explanation. This all had to be a big misunderstanding. I breathed deeply and looked up.

I couldn't believe my eye. Even though I had already expected it it was still a shocking sight.

Hailey lay on the floor, eyes fixed on Kyd in what was first of all surprise. He was over her, one hand covering her mouth, smiling that creepy smile of his.

Now that smile wasn't exactly creepy, it was just too nice. Too innocent.

„Kyd", I said, exasperated.

He turned his head to me and grinned.

Hailey's eyes widened.


	4. Making faces, I mean progress

A/N: Things are never what they seem like. Especially with Kyd. That's why I named the last chapter the way I named it. Giving people ideas is sometimes worse than telling them to do things they don't want to do. But hooray everything gets solved in this chapter.

The cool thing about first person is that sometimes your character doesn't see everything and doesn't get it.

-

If I could I would have answered very cliché. „See-More! It... It's not what it looks like!", I would have said. But I couldn't and I didn't. I knew Hailey was looking at me. I knew she was still trapped under me. But I didn't change it right now. Instead I grinned. I grinned because it was so absurd. This whole situation was utterly absurd. Hailey didn't move an inch. See-More had frozen in place. A expression of shock written over his face.

She opened her mouth. I could feel it through the glove. She parted her lips only slightly. Just enough for me to notice. I looked back at her, still grinning. Her eyes were widened, probably because she hadn't expected See-More. Or because she had noticed how ambiguous her exaspertion earlier had been. Either way, she looked very frail and innocent there. Also her face was flushed red. Was I cutting off her oxigen supply?

I removed my hand, slowly. She smiled at me, then at my friend that was still standing at the door. „It's not what it looks like", she grinned. I smirked. Could she read my mind? She was still red. I looked into her eyes with a worried expression. „Um, not that you're heavy or anything. But I'd like to stand up for a change?", she bit her lip. See-More laughed. Probably at the absurdity, too. „Kyd, I'm so relieved", he said.

So he had laughed out of relief. I looked down at Hailey. I realized how close we really were this way. I sort of kneed between her legs, one hand on the floor, while she held herself up on her elbows. I nodded a bit and pushed myself backwards so I would be able to stand up without falling on top of her. Because that would be very stereotypical. I offered her my hand to get up, which she gladly took.

I looked at See-More and cocked my head. What was he doing here? Wasn't he going to wait in the other building? In the empty factory?

„What is it?", he asked.

Oh, how much I wished I could talk. I would just be able to tell him, but I was tounge-tied, almost literally. „My guess is he's wondering why you are here", Hailey suspected. She looked at me and I nodded again.

This time I didn't suspect she had read my mind. This was a cliché. „It's not what it looks like!", „What are you doing here?" and the following „I could ask you the same thing.". I lingered at that thought. Conversations were actually pretty predictable. With most people anyway. Every person I had met so far, to be honest.

„I could ask you the same thing", See-More looked at the both of us. That got me cracking up. I laughed voiceless and shook my head. The two stared at me. Then Hailey frowned in thought, a thought seemed to dawn on her. She started giggling. „Mind sharing the fun?", she brought out between to inhales of breath.

„Hey, I just wanted to say that!", See-More exclaimed. That just got us laughing harder. Especially it had made no obvious sense at all for her to say that. She held her breath to suppress the giggles. After a time it worked. „Well, um...", she looked at him uncertainly. „I'm See-More", he told her. Oh, right. She didn't know our names. The H.I.V.E Five had never gotten recognized enough. Too bad I couldn't tell her mine. „Well, See-More, you see (small grin from her) we were behaving like a Sitcom", she told him. „Ah?", he just made. It was a mixture of a curious and not-knowing sound. To hell with words.

„Well you busted in on us in a compromising position and I couldn't resist to say that it wasn't what it looked like. And then we asked what you were doing here and you asked back", she summarized. I noticed she had said „then _we_ asked".

It took some seconds but then he got the joke too and grinned. „I _see_ what you're getting at", he elbowed her. „I knew you had an _eye_ for things like that", she elbowed back. I looked at the chess pieces that were strewn all over the floor from my rushing. That had been the shouting, I had been attempting a checkmate before See-More came. „Well it's hard to miss since it hits you right in the _eye_", he elbowed again.

„My _eye_! Is it really like that?"

„Oh yes, you should keep an _eye_ out for that."

„Oh, how can I help but be all _eyes_?"

„As far as I can _see_ you can't."

„Oh I bet you _see_ my way clear to the end."

„And then I will have to _see_ the back of you."  
„But _see_ reason!"

„We'll _see_ about that."

I rolled my eyes and teleported to the other building. I didn't want to hear any more about their visual-perception-battle. I took the camera off the cupboard where it had laid. The factory was empty besides that. I looked at it. What else was there to do for me? I had already eaten earlier and the other two were busy talking. Then I heard a crash. I quickly got to a well-hidden place far under the high-up roof. The Teen Titans ran through the busted door.

I watched in surprise when they looked around and found nothing. „Argh, damn it. They could have left the city by now", Robin kicked the chair on which Hailey had sat. It fell loudly. For a moment there I thought Raven was looking at me, but it couldn't be. She was having her eyes at the walls again. It was pure luck that they found nothing, pure and absolute luck. See-More had decided to come over to us and I had just shown up here.

Destiny really had to be on our side these days.

„Maybe I can pick up a scent", Beastboy offered. He morphed into a dog. That was my cue for leaving, I didn't want him to find me.

But I didn't directly go back to the two. First I broke into a kid's store and stole one of those tablets that you could write on, pull the lever to the other side and it was clear again. Why hadn't I gotten one earlier? Well maybe because they were very colourful. But now I needed one.

Then I teleported back. And just in time. See-More was just going to leave. I grabbed his shoulder and swung him around. He looked at me curiously, especially as I started writing on the tablet.

„The Teen Titans have found and overrun our other base. Pure luck they found nothing", I had written. Both read it. See-More would have had a widened eye if it had been able to, so he just looked shocked. Hailey frowned.

I erased my earlier message. „What?", I wrote on it and showed it to her. „Well on the one hand (she held up her right hand to her shoulder) I've been kidnapped and the Teen Titans are coming to rescue me, so I should be happy. On the other hand (she held up the left hand, too) I like you both really much and I don't want to go back home. I want to stay with you. Which should I pick?", she sighed, hands still up.

I smiled, I wouldn't need the tablet for this. I put the multicoloured plastic thing down and approached her. Her eyes betrayed nothing about what she was thinking. I took both her hands and placed the palms together. I didn't know myself what I was trying to say but it felt like the right thing. She smiled and before I could react in any way, she had parted her hands again and pulled me into a hug.

„You're right", she whispered into my ear. Now I was in trouble. What did she think I said? See-More chuckled. I didn't see why though, he was standing behind me. Although I didn't know what to do in general I did know how to „hug back". I gently put my arms around her and then See-More broke into laughter.

I pulled away from her, curious as to what was so funny. But I couldn't even see her face, her hair was hiding it. After a few moments she looked up at me.

„When should we send the message?"


	5. Crud munchin' preparation

A/N: Thanks for the constructive criticism (or whatever it's called in this language). I appreciate it. It really helps me.

I know this chapter seems kind of rushed, but I was in a „writing frenzy" and couldn't stop. I wanted to make things a bit clearer but I'm afraid I just obstructed everything further. (Way to go Meg) Anyway, next chapter will be better, I promise. There isn't enough mustard on this earth to stop me.

-

I was confused. This was so sudden! Why did she hug him? Why was she so surprised now? And why was Kyd hugging her back? It wasn't like him to do that. Either he hugged the people or...

Well nobody had tried to hug him yet.

But then again, I didn't know about his past with women. A short image appeared before my inner eye with Kyd on the dancefloor in a disco. Three words: It felt wrong. Like Mammoth in a chess turnament. Or Billy Numerous in a library. It wasn't absurd enough to belong in crazy dreams but so unlikely that I would probably never encounter it in real life.

But saying that Kyd didn't like people would be a lie. He liked basically everyone. The Titans included. He was only on our side because we were his friends. But that was the reason why he was so reliable. Unless we, or I did something truly horrible he would never turn against us. That just wasn't like him.

I grinned. There were just too many reasons. A freaked out girl in Kyd's arms that was now asking for the next message, the Teen Titans not being able to get to us. That was reason enough to grin.

„Right away, maybe we get the right timing and it arrives within the time when the Titans return the news, that they couldn't get us", I told her.

„Awesome!", she beamed. Then her expression turned to something scrunched. „What is it?", I wanted to know. Kyd was examining her face. I could tell from here.

„I'm supposed to be like I looked in the first message. I'm supposed to be freaked out, afraid and a decent hostage. Instead I feel high. Like on drugs. Normally I would have a long walk now, trip over a few things and come home with bloody knees but sorted thoughts. You didn't give me anything, did you?", she eyed me cautiously. I shook my head.

„Not that I know of. Maybe you don't feel like a hostage, because you don't behave like one. Do yourself a favour and be frightened", I frowned under the helmet. But it was a nice frown, with a smile.

Like shaking your head while smiling, only with less shaking.

„That's it, I can't. I've heard about you guys in the news, when you were still with the H.I.V.E-Five. You didn't seem very scary then. Only on the wrong side of the law. That hasn't changed. Also I'm older than you", she concluded.

I went through all that I remembered about her. Holy cow, she really was older than me!

„Then this must feel like an excursion to you or something", I guessed. „Um, more like a well thought out prank. Where's Kyd?", she looked around. I looked around, too.

He wasn't there. I used my artificial eye to see through the walls, no Kyd. Where had he disappeared to now? He really was a master of stealth. But I was a master of information.

I got out my communicator and looked where he went. A department store, the highest building in the town, a cosmetic shop and back here. The building was understandable, he liked to stand on it. The cosmetic shop was understandable, too. The owner had thrown him out once because he was mute, now he played poltergeist. But what had he gotten from the department store? I turned around. He was holding two unwrapped popsicles. He handed me one of them. „Thanks", I said, he nodded.

„Hey, don't I get one, too?", Hailey pouted, she had sat down on the bed. Kyd shook his head. „Why not?", she asked him. He went to the tablet he had put on the little table earlier. I had to say that thing was convenient, but also far too colourful. It almost hurt the eye. „Guess", he wrote. Hailey's expression got pensive.

„Because I hugged you and you hate hugging?"

He shook his head. Kyd didn't hate hugs. In fact he was a person that sometimes relied more on touch than others.

„Because you don't like me?"

Nope.

„Because you fear that if I eat too much sugar I will mutate into an ugly giant caterpillar and try to eat you?"

He laughed.

„Because... Um... It's „guys only" ice-cream?"

That wasn't it either. To be percise it was chocolate ice-cream. With little pieces of hazelnut in it. My second favourite.

„Yeah, I got nothing."

He held the ice with his lips and took the tablet again.

„You're the hostage, you don't get stuff like chocolate", was his answer.

She bit her lip and then pouted. Though her mouth would twitch every now and then, indicating that she really wanted to laugh, or at least grin.

„Then why am I not restrained?", she gestured with her wrists. „No danger for us", Kyd wrote. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Her face went blank. Then a big frown appeared on it, in the end she put on one as long as a fiddle and stared at the opposing wall. „Yeah, no danger at all", she mumbled, though not really quietly.

That really seemed to bother her. Maybe that was why she wasn't afraid. If she was she would be that more vulnerable and she already couldn't defend herself. Kyd had told me how he had picked her up. Starting from then she had always seemed in control, but really she wasn't. She couldn't take us. Her mind was protecting her from seeming weak by making her sort-of drunk on hormones. That was why she had hugged him. It had been the only way for her to make him unable to move. Her only way to attack subconsciously. Her mind said she was in battle.

But she recovered fast. Well, not really recover but something similar. She lay there sleeping. It had not seemed like it but the day had been long.

„I think we'll have to postpone the message", I smiled.

Kyd nodded. We both left the room and closed the door.

„So why did you hug her back?", I asked him. „Only thing to do", he wrote.

„You totally freaked her out", that was new for him. He made a voiceless „oh".

I shook my head.

„What I've been wanting to ask you. What were you doing before I came in?", I cocked my head. „Chess", he looked up at me as if it was obvious. „And what were the „two times" that she couldn't take another of?" „She lost 3/4", was the answer.

That explained it. „You playes chess that long?" „Made breaks." I nodded, of course. And I knew from experience a game of chess could take very long. Especially if one of the contestants was focused on not losing.

„So here is how we'll go about the money transfer", I opened my explanation.

He just nodded from time to time.

The plan was good.

Easy and brilliant.


	6. Believe my eyes

A/N: Go on, cut me into little pieces and burn them. Then pour the ashes into the sea so they will never be one again to write this.

Also I love cliffhangers. They're the best. I hate them when I'm the reader, but I just love them when I'm the writer and the only one that knows what's going to happen and how things are.

Well in this case it's pretty straight forward, thus no real cliffhanger. Everything is as it is described, even though it is in first-person. There isn't a single lie or misconception in the end. Only a false assumption that is immediately identified by the reader.

Sorry, but this FF ist shorter than you thought.

When you're a villain you can't have attachments.

-

Robin's POV

„It's like they're mocking us", I hit the table. The ransom demand had been send. 6 million dollar. The infuriating part was, the message had been shot in exactly the same location as the first one. The same old factory. The same room. The same goddamn chair I had kicked. „Be calm, Robin. At least we know she is still alive and we will catch them when the handing over takes place", Starfire covered my clenched fist with her hand to reassure me.

„It's just... It felt like we almost had them. When we rushed in there it really felt like we would encounter them in flagranti. But then they weren't there. They slipped through our fingers just like that. And then they made fun of us even further by returning there, without setting off any of the alarms we placed there in case they came back.

We had nothing.

Nothing to go by.

I sighed again and looked at the clock. Two hours and five minutes until the handover. I had said we would leave two hours early and then search the vicinity. I couldn't wait anymore.

Five minutes or not.

„Starfire, let's go", I stood up and pressed the yellow alert button. It was specifically for occasions like this. It meant: „The plan commences now." aka „Teen Titans, go!"

It was two minutes later that we all were on our way to the pier. That was cliché, but for a reason. There were many unused barracks there and many hiding places. Perfect for an ambush.

Perfect for a handover. I tortured by bike by going even faster. I had seen both videos. I had seen her face. How she had looked like. Although there had been something odd about the messages they were enough to make me want to kill the kidnappers. Whatever they had done to her to make her look like that, they deserved to be punished.

But I reminded myself not to think like that. If I let my anger control me I wouldn't be any better than them. After all, I wasn't a vigilante, I was a Titan. They would be punished but not by me. The police would take care of them, they would be put on trial by an incorruptable judge. They would be detained, maybe even for life.

From Bruce I had learned that anger ans revenge was not only wrong but also dangerous. It clouded your mind. It was like a heavy backpack that you were carrying around with you. Only slowing you down and getting rid of it is the best option.

I had to think clear now. An analysis of them would be the best. After all I had more than enough material and loads of experience.

From the style of both the kidnapping itself and the videos they had to be at least three, probably very aggressive and with masks. Guns had to be in it, too or there would be more cuts in the videos. She would have tried to send a message if there was no gun pointed to her head. They also were clever strategists to evade me like that and not set off any alarm while getting Hailey. We were facing very skilled people here. And very ruthless people, too. He had no clue as to who they might be whatsoever. They were too good.

Beastboy had said he knew the scents from somewhere, but couldn't remember where and that there had been only two besides Hailey Morrison. So the third hadn't been in there. Kidnappers on that level always worked in groups of three. A brain, a sneaker and a brute.

It was a risk that we were involved. The girl had been punished for it, I had seen the bruise on her cheek. But otherwise she might get killed as soon as they had their money.

So us being involved was the lesser of two evils.

I was there. I hid my vehicle in an empty storage house and under a black cover. I heard sniffing, that had to be Beastboy. I trusted Raven was already scanning the area, too with her powers. And Cyborg was checking and recalibrating his sensors. And I was pretty much useless right now. I couldn't locate them in any way.

I sighed and raised my hands for Starfire to pick me up. She had already made her way to me and now grabbed my hands. We quickly flew to the nearest building with a hiding place on it. „Have you seen anything from above?", I asked her. „No, I have been unable to detect any sign of them", she said. „Well, I guess we better keep watching, so we'll see them when they arrive", I gestured at the nightsky.

What I didn't expect her to do was grabbind me around the waist and taking off with me.

That was, indeed, a surprise. But it made me feel more useful for the moment, I hated sitting around. But sometimes you couldn't do anything. In this case, we shared a duty. We waited for one and more than a half hour before something happened. And the thing that happened wasn't even very special. Robert Morrison arrived in his Rolls Royce, with a silver suitcase in his right hand. He looked extremely nervous. Close to a breakdown, or collapsing.

I had almost forgotten he would come. I looked at my watch.

Ten minutes to the handover.

I motioned Star to put me down again. She obligued and soon I was on the ground again.

Mr. Morrison came over to the dark corner, when I waved him over to me. „The only thing we know is that they've been here about twelve hours ago. As it seems they haven't arrived yet", I told him. Beastboy had found that scent again.

Five minutes to the handover.

„I see. I just hope she is safe. I couldn't stand it if she-", he broke off. I placed my hand on his shoulder. „I understand", I said. I had been broken when my parents were killed. My life had been empty and meaningless. But Bruce had been there for me. He had pulled me up again.

I didn't want this man to go through the same thing.

Four minutes to the handover.

The security cameras of the pier were still operational. I had made sure about that. I wanted to catch whoever did this. I moved back to the roof from earlie, it was a good place.

Three minutes to the handover.

All lights went out. It was almost completely dark. My eyes took some time to get used to it.

Two minutes to the handover.

Mr. Morrison stuffed a little piece of paper into his pocket. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't need to either. He walked over to another shadowy place between two buildings. „Where are you going?", I asked but of course he couldn't hear me, as I had spoken to myself.

One minute to the handover.

He entered the shadows so now I could no longer see him.

The time of the handover had come.

And nobody was there! There hadn't been any instructions on what to do once he was at the pier. Just that he should bring the money. The lights went on again. I heard noises from the „valley" where Robert had went. I jumped down the low roof of the barrack and approached with caution. And when he stepped out of the dark I couldn't believe my eyes.

His daughter was with him! The handover had taken place in that dark corner. But how had he known to go there? He couldn't have seen any more than I did in that place. When had they told him to go there? Hailey was smiling and clinging to her father's arm. She didn't look afraid, that was odd. But I didn't have time to think about it.

Just when they had reached a wide-open space between the buildings Robert was shot in the forehead. He collapsed immediately. „Father!", Hailey shouted, truly afraid now. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something on one of the roofs, but when I turned it was gone.

Another shot, this time from the opposite direction. It hit the girl in the guts. I could see the red liquid under her hand which she had pressed on the wound. She looked shocked and surprised when she fell to her knees.

I ran towards them.

Three persons. Two snipers and one to make the handover. Why hadn't I seen it earlier?

Raven rushed towards them, too.

We would be too late.

I had failed


	7. Verleugnung und Bewusstwerdung

A/N: MINDGAMES!!! I so had you there Templar! But hey, I'm a happy-ending person most of the time, so here it is, the conclusion...

The title of this chapter is German and means „Denial and Realisation"

Why in German although this fic is in English you ask?

„'Cause… it sounds… cooler?" (Lightspeed quotations ftw)

This is near the end. Maybe I'm gonna make one (or two) final chapters where everything is perfect and fine.

Or nothing is as it seems and I'm just messing with you again.

Have you been reading carefully?

Do you have a good memory?

„Are you watching closely?"

-

I shot up from my sleep. I sat upright in my bed and glanced around. That dream again. I kept dreaming of the night when I came back to my father. It wasn't really a nightmare, just disturbing. My alarm clock would go off any minute. I didn't switch it off. It's tone always shook my bones. And right now I would probably just lie back down and resume sleeping. So shutting it off prematurely was a bad idea.

Three, two, one... BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP!

I yawned and shut it off. Enough bone shaking. I still wanted to lie back down. I shook my head and stood up abruptly. I felt dizzy for a moment. Then I pulled my bathrobe over my PJs and went downstairs to have breakfast with my father. He always left very early so I had to get up early, too so I could eat with him. I yawned again.

„Good morning, darling", father grinned at me. He was always making fun of me being very tired in the morning. So I threw on an energetic smile, despite my state and enthusiastically sat down on my chair. „Good morning, what are your plans for today?", I grinned and acted all energetic. Then I yawned again and my facade fell. As it always did in the morning.

Despite the fact that we were rich we ate breakfast in the kitchen. It was nice and small. The dining hall was only for visitors. It was just too big for two persons.

I ate a toast with chocolate and drank a cup of black tea. Like I didn every morning. It was routine. „Oh man, these guys are really stupid", father said, shaking the newspaper to emphasize his point. „Why?", I asked and squeezed some lemon into my cup, I was thirsty. „25% of the population want to abolish Christmas. Most of the time because it is too stressful and they feel themselves under a lot of pressure", he read. I shook my head. „Then why do they make it stressful? Can't they just not get pressured and leave the newspaper alone?", I yawned again. „How can they not get pressured?", he looked at me, smirking. We both loved our little morning discussions. „Well... I don't know. They could leave out the presents or the tree or the cookies", I shrugged. At least without that my Christmas would be even less stressful.

„But for some those are the most important things on Christmas", he argued. „Not for me. The presents usually marks the end of Christmas so I almost dread them. Even if I like what I get", I told him.

„You always like what you get", he protested. „Yeah, 'cause I always tell you what I want. I'm just saying that those people are stupid. Everybody makes his own Christmas and if they make themselves a horrible one then it's their own fault", I downed half the cup of tea. „Like I said, they're really stupid", he laughed at me and drank his coffee.

I was on my way home. School wasn't as usual these days and yet, it was. Sure, there were dull lessons, annoying teachers, some interesting things to learn and pupils who weren't the least bit motivated, but also something else. I felt like I was being watched. Whenever I had that feeling I would inconspiciously look around for people looking at me. But never was there anyone. Only once there was a pale boy who frowned at me, when he saw me staring at him. But other than that everything was normal.

I only had one good friend. Her name was Colin. Well really it was Coraline, but she hated that name. So it was Colin. She was the only one I told the truth about the kidnapping. She had grinned and told me to write it down in the diary she had given me for my birthday. That had been in August and I hadn't even taken it out of my cupboard by then. But the diary had been a good idea.

Now I wrote in it frequently, every evening before I went to bed. I wrote down in it all the times I thought about Kyd or See-More. It was pretty full by now and always rested on my bedstand.

I realized that my life suddenly seemed dull. Like some part of me had outgrown it. Some part of me still worried about the exams and argued about Christmas, but the other part yearned for something I could never give it, especially since I didn't really know what it was.

I sighed. The way seemed longer than usual. Maybe I should have finally taken James up on his offer and let him drive me. But I liked walking, usually. Usually it was a good opportunity to think things through. To remember some homework the last minute and do it directly cefore class or copy it from Colin.

I heard a noise behind me, steps. I turned around. Nothing was there. I pretended to look at the clock of the church and then theatrically hit my forehead and looked at my watch. I already knew what time it was. But whoever was following me, _if_ anyone was following me, would be more careful if he knew I suspected someone was following me.

I didn't want that. I felt somehow flattered that someone would follow me. I could imagine it was someone I would like to follow me. Maybe it was Batman. Or Christopher, I had had a crush on him once.

Or Kyd.

I shook my head. Such thoughts always only brought me back to them. I didn't want to remember them. I would never meet them again, after all. So it was better to forget them than to „mourn" the loss. Wasn't it?

Father always told me to treasure my happy memories. I treasured them, allright. I locked them into nice little boxes where they would never be able to get out again.

Maybe I had Stockholm syndrome or something. Falling in love with your kidnapper? But didn't that take more time? Also I wasn't in love. With either of them. If I was in love I would be constantly thinking of that person or dream about him or imagine silly things about him.

I didn't do that.

I never had.

-

See-More's POV

I turned around, he was gone. He always disappeared at night these days. I didn't know where he was going and he always „said" he was just taking a walk. He usually didn't come back before I went to sleep. Also he had no motivation to participate in any other criminal activity. Not to this point. His reason was that we shouldn't stress our luck. The kidnapping had went well after all. Even the handover had worked out better than either of us could have thought.

None of us would have thought that Robert Morrison would faint from the surprise. That had just made my plan that much better. I bet for a moment there Hailey really thought her father had been shot. Well, until she was hit by a paintball herself of course. But without Kyd teleporting me from the one roof to the other I wouldn't have been able to shoot both. Robin had seen me.

But we wouldn't kill people. I knew that. And whatever Kyd was doing at night, I would never doubt him again. I had been through that and it hadn't paid off.

It was already a month.

On weekends we trained. I noticed that Kyd was training harder than usual. Pushing himself more. Running faster, hitting much harder. Almost like he was angry about something. But after the training he was always back to normal. Maybe he just wanted to get better. Or he wanted an excuse why he'd be too tired to go out.

Like with Angel. Back in H.I.V.E Academy he had been going out with her. But on some days he really just wanted to spend time with me, his best friend. And since discussions weren't his strong side he made up excuses, like being too exhausted to go out. But he was never too exhausted to take apart a computer with me or test the latest game.

It was always strange though when a game had an in-game chat. He would always sound so normal while chatting. That weirded me out every time. As a result he was a really fast typer. So we could have really good in-game conversations.

Angel and Kyd had eventually broken up because she lost interest. Kyd hadn't been too upset about it and just shrugged whenever someone asked him about it. To me he „said" he had only dated her to have a better resumé. He was lucky because in the end everyone thought he had broken up with her because she talked too much.

With that he was only a quarter relationship ahead of me. The quarter had been Jinx.

Of course she would get fed up with us boys sometimes. That was conceivable. That was where Kyd had come in. She would talk to him. Tell him all her worries and stuff. He would never interrupt her, he never made rude comments, never passed anything on to either of us ('cept for me sometimes but I never passed that on), he had a reassuring smile and eyes she'd make her boyfriend jealous for. What more did she need?

The only reason he hadn't helped her to recapture Kid Flash was because he wanted to give me a good chance to win her heart. He was a good friend like that.

But those were just the relationships he told me about. He could have hundrets more, for all I knew. Or none other than that.

I poured myself another cup of coffee. I would stay awake tonight, see when he would return. I was curious. But not quite curious enough to locate his communicator. Not yet.

It was already past midnight. But I could focus on something. I was writing a new program with which it would be easy to calculate how long the Titans would take to get to a certain place. Maybe it would be usefull. After all, if we were gone before they arrived we wouldn't have to fight them, right?

We had lost every fight so far. Even the fight for „world domination" that the Brain had thought of. The oh so brilliant brain in the jar. He thought he was so smart. But now he was frozen. Frozen stiff as he had wanted the Titans to be. Frozen among all the other „bad guys" that he had thought of as inferior. Too bad for him I'd say. Or it?

Did the Brain have a gender?

Whatever it was, I had outsmarted it. I committed a crime right under their noses and they could do nothing. And nobody saw anything. When Robert had gone into the valley he had placed the suitcase on the floor and taken a step back, just as he had been told in the note we dropped on him while the lights were out. Then Kyd teleported Hailey behind him, disappearing instantly so when he turned around he could get the suitcase without Robert ever catching a glimpse of him.

None of that plan would have worked if Hailey hadn't played along. And as far as I knew she hadn't told anyone about the truth either. I wondered whether I really knew the answer.

I waited, programmed and drank coffee past one in the morning. Then I couldn't take it anymore. To hell with morals, I was a villain. I switched on my comm and went for the locating function.

Was that...

The Morrison house?

-

Hailey's POV

I woke up. Then blinked. Everything was black. Something rustled in the corner. I tried to focus my eyes on it but couldn't even make out any blurrs. I shook my head to get rid of the blackness but it stayed. I rubbed my eyes. I still couldn't see. What was going on? Why was everything black? Why couldn't I see anything? I blinked again.

Then I realized it was just too dark to see. But then why had I woken up? It wasn't time yet, or was it? I pressed the Light/Snooze button on my alarm clock. At first the brightness blinded me, but after a few moments I could make ou the numbers. My alarm clock confirmed it, it wasn't time yet. So why had I woken up?

Then there was a noise. Something hit my window. A stone maybe? I went to the window. I tried to see something down in the garden but there was nothing. I opened it and leaned outside.

I felt something grab me and pull me out of the window. I thought I'd fall right to the ground and meet my destiny, but strong arms caught me.

In the darkness I could only make out two beautiful green eyes.

„Who...?", I found it hard to speak.

He leaned closer to me.

His warm breath hit my ear.

„Hello Hailey."


	8. AN: AnGelmy

Author's Note:

Well you all see I'm not perfect, so there might be slight inconsistencies.

BUT I also like to establish things that I always imagined that way and those are always kept the same way for sure.

But… if you find some inconsistency, could you point it out for me?

'Cause it's kind of embarrassing to have them.

The last chapter (especially the last part) was written with the song „Beautiful Lie" by „30 seconds to Mars" in mind…

great song, you might want to listen to it once (crappy TT chats on YT for life!!)

Also there are those amongst us that just can't stand unhappy enddings (for whatever reason)

if I had been a reader I would have hated myself if I ended this story with her death.

I woulf have send myself messages and left angry comments (no flames though)

then I would probably have written my own conclusion on my computer.

Like the last chapter.

So, yeah kind of an alternate ending.

If I was slightly different, that would have been the end.

But I'm me and you haven't been reading carefully.

„Wait, doesn't Kyd have...?"


	9. Beautiful Eyes Part 1: Green

A/N: Did you ever notice that Kid Flash is a wonderful/terrible plot device? Instant transportation. But unfortunately that is only good as long as you don't have suspense.

And always remember: If someone tells you to watch closely, he really has a twin called Albert and together they're pretending to be Alfred. And he's played by Christian Bale.

-

„Please?", I did the puppy-eyes. He couldn't withstand the powerful force of puppy eyes. Especially since it wasn't very often that I pleaded for something. He looked dumbfolded. He seemed to be thinking the same thing I was. „You are... Okay, we'll go to Jump City", he sighed. „Thank you", I said as soft as I could muster and placed a kiss on his cheek. „But only because you asked so nicely. Why do you want to got there anyway?", he wondered. „It's been pretty long since we were there and I kind of miss it. The skyline, the landscape, our old secret lair", I sighed.

He didn't argue. Probably because he didn't want to ruin my good mood. He scooped me up into his arms and I closed my eyes. I couldn't stand going at high speeds. Not with my eyes open. I felt his heart beneath his yellow shirt and then he ran. His heart sped up, as did the air around us. It rushed by as as if fleeing from something that we were running directly towards. It sounded like just the thing we would do.

I smiled.

It wasn't long before we stopped. We were just outside the city and he was breathing heavily. He put me down. „Is there a reason why you picked this articular spot to stop?", I asked him ad looked the street up and down. Nothing special here.

„I just thought we'd give the Titans a bit of a timespan to notice us before we just barge in", he explained. Then it dawned on me. I was to heavy for him. He couldn't run that far with me in his arms. And he tried to cover it up with excuses. That was so sweet. I couldn't help but throw my arms around him and almost squish him in an enthusiastic hug. „Thanks", I said.

„Uh, anytime?", he brought out. He had no idea what was going on.

I myself had just woken up and felt incredibly energetic and positive. I had dreamed of the old times when we were still the H.I.V.E. Five. It was so positive. So I was positive, too. The way and position I had woken up in had just further helped my good mood.

So we walked along the streets. It was indeed not long before my communicator beeped. I opened it up and looked into the face of Robin.

„Jinx, Kid Flash, what are you doing here?", he wanted to know. „Just visiting some old friends", I grinned. „Then why have you stopped halfway?", he frowned. I laughed. „We wanted to give you a warning for a change."

„Uh, thanks?", he blinked.

I laughed again and cut the connection.

It wasn't long before we reached the tower. It was still big and it was still impressive. And it was still a T. I grinned when I remembered the very first time we had fought the Teen Titans. We had driven them out of the tower, raided all their stuff and rebuild it as an H. That had been great. A crime, yes, but great.

I thanked myself for those memories. „What are you grinning at?", Kid Flash frowned. I laughed. „I never told you how Gizmo, Mammoth and I took over the T-tower, have I?", I rang the bell. „No, but there are many things you haven't told me yet", he took my hand and looked into my eyes, „Many things that I'd like to hear." I blushed.

I couldn't help it, when he was like that I always had to blush.

„Am I interrupting something?", Cyborg asked. The door had opened without either of us noticing. I blushed even more, but Flash stayed incredibly calm. How did he do that? „Why don't you come in?", he made an inviting gesture. „Who made these?", Flash asked and shook the cookie he had just taken a bite out of. Cyborg looked dumbfounded.

„Hey!", he shouted after us when we were already inside. I knew how he had done that. „Old habits die hard", he grinned at me. „And you didn't get one for me?", I pretended to be hurt. „There are two kinds. With jam and with chocolate. I didn't want to pick one you didn't like", he offered as an excuse. I decided to accept it.

He really made an efford to keep me in my good mood. That was flattering in a certain way. It gave me the impression that he didn't like me in my bad mood, because then I was dangerous. I liked being dangerous. It was thrilling.

We quickly caught up on the recent events and when Robin told us about the kidnapping I pricked my ears. „You mean you thought you saw something out of the corner of your eye and when you turned around it was gone?", I asked him. „Yes, that's it. Do you know something?", we wondered. „No, I was just curious", I shrugged. That was only half a lie. I suspected it had been Kyd, but I didn't know for sure.

He really was a shadow if he wanted to.

Then the alert went off. It was on town hall square. Everyone moved out, including me and Flash. The way wasn't long and we could easily see where it was since crowds of people stood there. But I couldn't see what it was. Again, too many people. No coming through with the R-cycle. But where did they all have their eyes?

„Ah I see you have arrived, Teen Titans", said a voice through the speakers, it was clearly changed. We all looked up. Normal villains liked to show themselves so everyone would look up to them, nothing.

„I have encased lovely Ms. Morrison in a level ten force field, produced by the emmitter she has on her back. The only thing capable of penetrating it is something swinging with exactly the right frequency, like the bar attached to that helicopter-drone, two hundret metres above the ground to which she is holding on for dear life. As you see it is a repellant force field so you can't do anything with it. Just watch until her arms weaken and she falls to her death. Also the drone is equipped with sensors, don't try anything stupid. I wish you all a nice day. Oh, and someone inform her dear ones", the speaker crackled and then it was quiet.

Well as quiet as it could be in a place where there were a hell lot of people. But I felt like I was deaf. Now I knew where they were looking. They were all looking up to the poor girl. But the only thing you could really see was a slightly red orb up in the distance. I couldn't just destroy the drone. Because then the bar would stop vibrating, the forcefield would repel it and she would drop to her death. The force field couldn't be destroyed and she would get tired long before anyone could figure out the frequency. It was a dilemma.

„Can you get through it?", I turned to Flash. He shook his head. „I will try, though I don't know if I can vibrate that accurately", he got out his communicator. „Starfire, help me, will ya?", he said. I could see the girl getting ready. Robin looked a bit shocked from what I could see.

Then everything happened very fast. A red/yellow blur rushed up the town hall, got picked up by the red-haired alien and thrown against the orb. Then the blur was repelled and fell towards the ground. The alien caught him again, I ran towards their landing point. The alien had laid him on the tiny slip of grass that surrounded the town hall square. „Flash, are you okay? Talk to me!", I shook his shoulders. He moaned. „Guess I can't penetrate things as well as I thought. Count me out for a while", he whispered, the fell unconscious.

I turned to the alien. „Why did you have to throw him so hard?", I fumed. She held up her hands excusingly. „I am sorry, it was his demand", she looked at me with her big green eyes. I sighed. She was probably right. He would say such things. My eyes got caught by a lump in his pocket. It couldn't be his communicator, he still held that one in his hands. I pulled it out. It was...

(To be continued)

-

A/N: so right, I have you hanging the just the way I love it

but really I'm just splitting the chapter in half because I promised Rabea I'd update today and I haven't quite finished the chapter yet

„It was... Volxemort and the death dealers!" (My Immortal – Tara Gilesbie)

please, if you can, read that fanfiction (in case you haven't already)

after that you will compare every other fanfiction to it

and that will be positive for the comments you make

(believe me, you will be a lot more forgiving after reading „My Immortal")

it was going to be a long one anyway so now I decided to split it

I also added a ridiculous and pseudo-dramatic „cliffhanger" to make you all laugh at the comically forced suspense

„It was... Dumblydore!" (My Immortal)


	10. Beautiful Eyes Part 2: Brown

It was...

My old H.I.V.E five communicator! I smiled. I had thought I had thrown it away, but apparently he had kept it. I switched it on. I felt pure nostalgia. The display setting was still on the one I had last used, „locating". I saw two dots beeping very close together. Probably See-More and Kyd.

OF COURSE! I hit my forehead. Kid couldn't _run_ there but that didn't bean Kyd couldn't _be_ there. And I knew Gloomy aka Raven couldn't do it either because she, too, _moved_ through things. I had to talk to Kyd.

I stood up. „I'll sure be back", I said to the alien and ran down the streets. Our old secret lair wasn't too far, and that was exactly where the two dots were. „Hold on, girl, hold on, help is coming", I thought, as if that could help in any way. I ran for her life.

Hailey's POV

Tears were running down my cheeks. I didn't know which feeling was stronger; the pain or the desperation. My arms felt numb. The fact that the bar was slightly vibrating didn't help much. On the contrary, it just nourished the numbness. I breathed heavily. It was hard to get air with the arms up. Like I had been nailed to a cross. Only with less Romans.

I inhaled deeply. Thinking was a good idea. A good idea to get my mind off my hands. My hands that urged to let go. My survival instinct that urged to hold on. My intellect that debated whether I should just let go or savour the last seconds of life. My heart that still believed a wonder could happen, I could be saved. Although maybe my heart was just another facette of my intellect's many personalities. I had so many viewpoints. If every one of them were a person, my head would be more crowded than the square beneath me.

Why didn't they go away? Did they really want to see me die so badly? Did they have a desire for blood and gore? Were they all sick freaks who enjoyed a good show of girls getting all over the place because the long drop disintegrated them upon impact with the ground? I was angry.

But then again, they might all be thinking of how to free me. Maybe a few of them were doctors, hoping to get to me in time. Maybe some of them hoped they could catch me. Maybe they all just wanted my best. Wanted to give me hope by showing me they hadn't given up on me yet. By being there in my hour of passing away.

I didn't know if it had been an hour, it sure felt like one.

Once upon a time in Jump City.

Only it wasn't my father's life that lay in my hands, it was my own. That was better.

I breathed again deeply.

Rid me of all my emotional pain. He said he would do that. I remembered being totally creeped out that night before my window. He had forced me to inhale something that left me paralyzed. He had carried me to his car and put me on the backseat. And like the good villain he was he monologued his entire evil plan to me. He had heard I had been kidnapped so he decided to rid me of my trauma. Me and my loved ones, because he assumed they would be shaken by the kidnapping, too. That was why he had hung me here. He wanted my loved ones to come out so he could eliminate them later.

He was crazy. But I supposed it all made sense to him.

Although he did have beautiful eyes. A beautiful green. Something to drown in. But as much as I tried to like him for that, it just didn't work. I was always repulsed by him. In any other situation I might actually have found him attractive, but not as my tormentor.

I breathed deeply.

My hands began to slip. I grabbed the bar even harder.

Patrick Veirloom. Corner Soka street/ Dullygon alley. Apartment number 31. 25 years old, brown hair, tanned skin and the beautiful green eyes I couldn't bring myself to like.

He had told me all that since I wouldn't be able to tell anyone anyway. At least so _he_ thought. He and the better part of my brain. The bubble was soundproof so I could scream as much as I wanted, nobody would hear me.

So I didn't.

I didn't want to waste my strength and breath on screaming. There was nobody to hear it anyway. Nobody who cared. Nobody.

I drew my breath in again.

My hands were slowly gliding off.

I was playing a game against time, and I was losing. Losing that goddamn game. I was ing because I was too weak. I couldn't hold myself up long enough now. I couldn't fight Patrick back then. I was just useless. It was all my fault, if I had been stronger I wouldn't be in this mess. After all I was only here because I had been naive enough to think anyone in their right mind would throw little rocks at my window. That anyone in their right mind would care about such a pathetic little insect.

I hated me. I hated myself with every fibre of my body. The hatred was so strong I could almost feel it pulsating through my veins. I wanted to make myself suffer. Let me feel the pain I had bestowed upon my life. I would draw out my death as long as I could. I would make myself hope for rescue only so my hopes would get crushed when I finally died. Oh yes, the sweet taste of crushed hopes. My crushed hopes.

Oh, how much I hated myself. If only those hands would never fail.

I gripped the bar harder.

I wouldn't let go. Not in this life. Not in this goddamn life. Not while I still had anything to say. And I did have something to say. I could tell myself what to think. I could tell myself what to imagine. And most important of all, I could tell myself what to do. And what I wouldn't do was letting go. I would hold on or die trying. Nothing could bring me down, nothing-

My right hand slipped.

My left hand wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, I wiped off the sweat on my clothes and tried to bring my right hand back up again. But that didn't work.

My other hand slipped and I fell.

Darkness surrounded me, welcomed me.

It was over.

I had won.

...

Warm...

Warm and comfy.

Was this... heaven?

Was it... hell?

-

A/N: I struggled so hard not to make this a total cliffhanger. Belive me, it's harder than one would think. Oh god, it was really hard. So please enjoy my effort. „Becoming Insane" by „Infected Mushroom"


	11. No sleep

A/N: Okay, this chapter is fluffy. For all those who can't stand fluff, just skip this chapter and then read the Epilogue, which will be coming pretty soon

-

I lay somewhere. Somewhere soft and warm. A bed?

„You look beautiful when you're asleep", someone said.

The voice was soft as velvet and clear as a mountain brook.

I wanted to get up, to move, tell the voice to kep talking, but I couldn't move a muscle.

„I hope you are allright, Hailey. I really do. When Jinx told us you were hanging there I tried to get to you as fast as possible. I can't believe my timing was that good. It really took me long to figure out that the backpack was responsible for the field...", the voice continued. I didn't realize what it was saying, only that it was saying something.

It's sound made me want to open my eyes. But they felt numb, just like the rest of my body. But it was a delightful numbness. Not like the one I had felt in my arms…

„Please don't be traumatized over this, I couldn't bear that", the voice told me.

My arms!

I remembered now. I had been hanging there, I had been falling! And he caught me. He whoever this voice belonged to. I thanked him deeply for that. But I wondered why he spoke to me like we knew each other. I strained my still hazy brain to figure out where I could have met that person before, where I could have heard that angelic voice before.

It felt familiar in an odd way, like from a dream.

I stirred. My muscles were slowly coming to their senses, too. Or it was really just psychological. I couldn't tell right now. I heard some very quiet rustling, like from clothes only much more quiet. Much harder to hear.

I breathed more deeply now. It was refreshing to be able to do it so easily. So without strain. So without having to compare myself to ancient criminals.

Something touched my shoulder. It was warm, too. It shook me slightly. Probably a hand. Or the tentacle of a creepy tentacle monster, but I didn't go there. Well, almost didn't. Shaking my shoulder probably meant „wake up". Or „wake the hell up there's a stuffin' emergency out here!". But I wouldn't go there either.

Instead I blinked.

It was dark where I was. Not totally dark, more like when it's night and the light from the corridor is shining throught your glass door. I looked at a particularly dark spot in the corner to get my eyes to get used to seeing faster. I blinked again.

Then the spot moved. I shrieked. Then I saw that the spot had a smile and held his hands up to tell me he meant no harm, slowly coming towards me.

„Kyd! Where...? Why...?", I shut my mouth. Nothing lucid was coming out anyway. I thought. Whose voice had it been? My face went blank in thought. Maybe... I couldn't know for sure, but it was a possibility and defenitely worth a shot. I sat up. Then I shivered. The room was relatively cold, only in bed it was warm.

„I heard you talk", I claimed. He stopped dead in his tracks. He frowned, then shook his head. Probably a „can't be".

„Yes, I did. When I woke up you were talking and when I moved you stopped. You told me what had happened and...", I blushed, only now fully processing what he had said. Had he really said that?

He struggled for words. Or at least something similar. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

„You did?", he asked.

I was once again overwhelmed by his voice. But I had always had a thing with voices and there had been several times that I had been overwhelmed by it or listened to complete rubbish just for that particular voice. Only this time it was stronger. Much.

„Yes", I breathed. He moved closer again. „You didn't mind it?", he bit his lower lip. „No, why would I? How could I mind something like that?", I tried to looke into his eyes, but he had lowered them. Staring at the floor or maybe his shoes.

„I-", he started but couldn't finish it. Still I couldn't meet his eyes. Whatever had happened to make him think someone would mind him talking, it had to be deep. I sighed. I swung my legs over the edge and bend so I could look at him from a lower position. When he noticed that he looked up. I had already forgotten how tall he really was. He wasn't two metres or anything but he was still taller than most.

„You shouldn't strain yourself", he said carefully, as if he was considering every word. „I'm not straining myself. I'm fine", I protested. And to prove that I would stand up, lose my balance and, in a very soapy moment, lad in his arms. Haha, as if. I had enough strength to stand.

I stood up. I felt the haze on my brain because I had done that too fast. My sight went black for a few heartbeats and when I could see again I found myself in Kyd's arms. Just how had I known that?

But I kind of liked it there. He was warm and he smelled good. I froze. I couldn't believe I had just thought that.

„Comfortable?", he asked mockingly. My thought was he was really enjoying talking for a change. Maybe even make it a habit.

„What if I say yes?", I glanced up at him. He looked a bit surprised. „Then your father will worry even longer", he threw in.

I gasped. I had totally forgotten about father! How could I _do_ that? How could I do that to _him_? „I need to tell him I'm fine", I told Kyd. He smiled and wrapped his cloak around us.

We appeared directly in front of the Titans, who were attempting to calm him down. „Father!", I said, still being supported by Kyd. He probably thought I'd fall again if he let me go. He spun around.

„Hailey!", he smiled at me widely, „You are okay!" He looked like he would burst into tears any moment. He was sensitive like that. Then he glared at Kyd.

„What are _you_ doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble already?", he yanked me out of his arms with a firm movement. „Father, he was the one who saved me from the forcefield. Without him I'd be dead", I protested, peeling his fingers off my wrist. „Without him that madman wouldn't have concentrated his attention on you. He was the one who kidnapped you", he pointed at the teleporter with an unsteady finger. He didn't know how right he was.

„I'm sorry, under the circumstances I couldn't help but tell them everything I knew", said a pink-haired girl seemingly unrelated. Then I saw the glare she was getting from Kyd.

„Also if anyone is to blame it's me. They don't even have guns. You think they would have come even half as far without my cooperation?", I got a bit louder there. I had totally forgotten I still wore my PJs or I might have considered arguing later. And most of all the rage and surprise had messed up my sense for temperature. So I hadn't noticed it was really cold until I started to shiver. That was about now.

So I rubbed my upper arms in an attempt to keep myself warm. I got goose bumps. Especially my kidney region was getting cold fast. The orb had at least been warm, for no heat could penetrate the force fiels..

I heard a distinct 'knipp' from behind be and the next thing I felt was something warm being draped around my shoulders. I felt encased in a warm bubble. Kyd reached around me to fasten the clip again carefully.

His lips were very close to my ear. I could feel his breath hitting my cheek. I shivered. „Careful, it's sharp around the edges", he whispered, then he took some steps back as to not alert my father, or anyone else for that matter. I turned around but he was already gone. I pulled the coat closer around me, flushing bright red.

Father just glared. I noticed that the pink-haired girl was gaping at me. I looked at her questioningly. „He-... he...", she couldn't bring out another word. What was it with her? She came towards me. At first I thought she would go by me but then she placed a hand on my back and gently led me out of earshot. I still had that bewildered look on my face.

„He talked to you. And he gave you his cape", she summarised. I blushed. „Yes", I said softly. I didn't know how she would react. „What did you do?", she looked so desperate to know. „I'm not entirely certain", I answered honestly. She sighed. „But why didn't he defend himself? Or does he only talk to you?", she sounded a bit hurt, though, again, I couldn't understand why. „I don't know", I answered again. She sighed and shook her head.

„I guess I shouldn't ask a hole in your stomach or Kyd's gonna kill me", she giggled. She seemed to know him very well. „Well, I'll have to go now. Business doesn't wait", she said in a sing-sang voice. But before she was too far away she turned around again. „Oh, and don't take off his eye-mask. Trust me", she said with a mischievous grin, then turned around and walked away.

I just stood there, looked at the ground and thought. Thought about the whacky concept of reverse suggestion. Why had she told me that? Now I was curious. I didn't even debate whether or not to think of her as believable, I just wanted to do exactly what she had told me not to do.

I went back to the rest of the group. The pink haired girl was gone. „Father? I think we should go home. I'm still shaken from the experience", I tugged at his arm like a five-year-old. For a moment there I had a picture in my mind of him turning around and having a mouth like „IT". But when he really turned around everything was normal.

„Allright. And then you can get into some decent clothes", he smiled. But I could clearly hear the edge in his voice that said: „A cape from _that person_ is NOT decent!" I grinned.

-

Later I sat on my bed. It was well into the night but I wasn't dressed for sleep yet. Quite the contrary. I was sitting on my bed, cross-legged, the folded cape in my lap and staring into the shadows. I wasn't at all surprised when the shadows moved. Although I had to say it looked better _with_ the cape. But hey, that was my fault.

„Are we going now?", I asked and got up.

He grinned and took the cape from me.

„Wherever you want."


	12. Epilog: Ripper

I stared at Kyd. I still wasn't used to him talking. A short while ago he had just appeared next to me. And then after a short time of thinking he had started talking. Telling me everything. Well, what Hailey had told him, which was basically everything. I was surrised that the guy had actually told her his name. That was pretty stupid.

„How come you're talking to me?", I asked him.

I hadn't quite thought that question through. Maybe he would misunderstand me. „You're a special occasion, too", he told me.

Apparently he hadn't misunderstood me. He stood up. Geez, I had almost forgotten how tall he was. To be honest he always had been only second to Mammoth.

„Has she seen your eyes yet?", I wondered. He shook his head.

He was still not used to talking either.

„Jinx told her to not ever look at them", he smirked. Jinx clearly was jealous. „What did she say?"

„That she was all the more curious now."

He turned to go. „Wait, what did you do to Patrick Veirloom?", I asked. He faced me.

„Don't worry. I dropped him off in a nice little spot", he smiled the creepiest smile I had ever seen on him and dissolved into darkness.

There was only one question remaining.

From what height?


End file.
